1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, to an electronic device including a side gate and a two-dimensional (2D) material channel, and a method of manufacturing the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices may include one or more two-dimensional (2D) material layers, which may include graphene. Graphene has semi-metallic material characteristics. Accordingly, graphene may have a very low density of states at the Fermi level. Therefore, when electrons or holes are added or removed in graphene, the Fermi level of graphene may be changed.
However, when the Fermi level of graphene is far from the inherent Fermi level of graphene, a larger voltage may be required to be applied to a gate electrode to change the Fermi level of graphene.
For example, where an electronic device includes graphene and a gate electrode and a 1V voltage needs to be applied to the gate electrode to change the Fermi level of the graphene by 0.1 eV, a 3V voltage may need to be applied to the gate electrode to change the Fermi level of the graphene by another 0.1 eV. As a result, changing a work function of the graphene may be limited by the voltage which may be applied to the gate electrode to change an energy barrier between graphene and a semiconductor (or an insulating material) without resulting in damage to the electronic device.
For example, an electronic device which includes graphene may include an energy barrier which is limited to a range of Fermi levels which does not result in destruction to a gate insulating layer of the electronic device of approximately ±0.4 eV. The change in the energy barrier may determine a sub-threshold swing (SS) value of the graphene device. In some cases, the SS value of an electronic device which includes graphene may be approximately the same as an SS value of a current CMOS device (100 mV/dec).